Just you
by NamelessPen
Summary: Tetsuya hanya ingin dilihat, dilirik pun tak apa, oleh kakaknya. Tak lebih. Ia hanya ingin diakui, agar ia bisa menanggung kesedihan yang disimpan rapat oleh pemuda berkulit tan itu. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya, karena ia tak bisa mendekati kakaknya bahkan hanya seinci. Seperti ada lingkaran yang membatasi dunia Tetsuya dan Daiki. Garis lingkaran tersebut adalah kabut presepsi.
1. Chapter 1

**Judul** : Just… you

 **Genre** : Family, Drama

 **Warn** :Kuroko Tetsuya berperan sebagai adik Aomine Daiki.

 **Chara** : Aomine Tetsuya (8 tahun)

Aomine Daiki (16 tahun)

 **Summary** :

Tetsuya hanya ia ingin di lihat, dilihat oleh kakaknya. Tak lebih. Ia hanya ingin diakui, agar ia bias menanggung kesedihan yang disimpan rapat oleh pemuda berkulit tan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya, karena ia tak bias mendekati kakaknya bahkan hanya seinci. Seperti ada lingkaran yang membatasi dunia Tetsuya dan Daiki. Garis lingkaran tersebut adalah kabut presepsi.

-o-

"Daiki-nii, cepat bangun! Nii-san tidak mau Kaa-san sedih karena kakak bolos lagi kan?" Anak bersurai biru itu menarik kain tebal bergambar salah satu karakter manga di atas tubuh kakaknya. Ia genjot ranjang kecil itu dengan kedua lututnya, menyebabkan seseorang di atas kasur terlonjak, seketika itu ia bangun. Matanya merah, desisan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Sosok berambut biru tua berantakan itu mengerutkan dahi, melihat sekelilingnya. Ah, ternyata ia masih hidup. Ia sadar apa yang ia alami sebelumnya –pada saat tidur- telah membuatnya terasa lari lapangan sepak bola 50 kali.

Ia terlalu kecapaian hingga tubuhnya meresponnya. Membuat sang remaja tertua di kamar itu memimpikan aktivitas paling melelahkan. Padahal itu hanya sugesti dari alam bawah sadarnya, menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa telah berlari marathon.

"Cih, pengganggu," setelah kata-kata 'lembut' menyerobot keluar dari bibirnya, ia lanjutkan langkah kakinya keluar dari kamar yang terletak di lantai atas rumah mewah-sederhana milik keluarga Aomine.

Anak kecil –yang umurnya sekitar delapan tahun- hanya cuek dengan sifat kakaknya yang satu itu. Sebenarnya sifat defensivenya terhadap perlakuan kakaknya bukanlah cuek, ia hanya tidak peduli dengan itu. Selama ia mendapati kakaknya berada di dekatnya, tidak pergi tanpa pamit, ia tidak akan khwatir.

Tangan kecilnya melipat selimut itu dengan cepat. Jangan remehkan ia tentang kerapian, apapun yang ada di dalam rumah, tanpa terkecuali. Ia bisa mencuci baju, mencuci piring, memasak –meski hanya sedikit resep yang ia bisa, tapi ia bertekad untuk membuat masakan yang lebih bervariasi-, dan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya yang sebenarnya di pegang oleh malaikat dalam keluarga, ibu.

Letakkan bantal, selipkan ujung seprei di bawah kasur, kibas beberapa kali dengan baju kakaknya (yang kebetulan ia temukan di bawah ranjang). Selesai dengan acara merapikan kamar kakaknya, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, segera bersiap untuk sarapan bersama kakaknya.

Tak lupa kaos kuning milik kakaknya yang harus segera ia cuci, mungkin nanti malam, bersamaan dengan mencuci baju miliknya.

Kakaknya sekarang pasti sedang mandi, tidak akan lama mungkin sekitar lima menit dan tak mungkin lebih. Kemudian ia akan berjalan keluar dari tempat dimana ia biasa mencuci pakaian. Kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju menjadi seragam yang kurang rapi. Terlihat beberapa sudut di bajunya yang menonjol tak beraturan. Ia hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat kelakuan malas kakaknya.

Pakaian kakaknya ia buang ke bak kecil, teronggok bersama baju-baju kotornya. Bocah beriris biru itu memakai apron merah. Kini ia terlihat seperti koki, tanpa topi. Seragamnya telah terbungkus kain pelindung berwarna merah yang sering dikenakan ibunya.

Ia ambil beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas berukuran sedang di dekat watafel, sambil terus bersenandung. Tangan kecilnya cekatan mengambil bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan.

Selang beberapa menit, tumisan sayur dengan berbagai macam warna itu kini sudah tersaji indah beralaskan piring putih di atas meja makan. Juga beberapa roti bakar yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum ia membangunkan kakaknya.

Ia dudukkan dirinya diatas kursi, mencoba menyamankan diri. Piring di depannya masih bersih, sendok dan garpu masih mengkilat, memantulkan wajah bocah bersurai azure yang setia menunggu kedatangan kakaknya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, kakak tercintanya datang dengan wajah malasnya. Mata navynya menilik segala sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya. Mencari entitas makanan yang tak segera ia temukan.

'ketemu'

Kaki jenjangnya ia arahkan menuju meja makan. Sesaat sebelum mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan, matanya sekilas melihat ke arah adiknya, adik yang tak ia anggap. Adik yang ia harap bisa segera menghilang dari dunianya.

Jika ia boleh berharap, meski ia yakin bahwa tak mungkin ada harapan yang tersedia untuk dirinya. Ia tetap mempunyai keinginan untuk membuat permohonan. Permohonan agar adiknya tidak ada di dunia ini, agar dunia ini kembali seimbang. Agar dunia ini layak kembali seperti semasa ia belum mempunyai adik bayi yang sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Ia tak ingin keberadaan sang adik disini, di rumahnya, terlebih di hadapannya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," sapaan ringan terdengar dari bocah berambut biru yang masih setia menunggu kakaknya. Ia sekarang hanya perlu menunggu kakaknya untuk duduk di hadapannya, melahap sarapan berasama. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki bersama menuju sekolah yang jalannya searah. Bukankah jalur yang sama adalah sebuah kebetulah yang indah?

Tidak, kebetulan itu tidak berlaku terhadap Aomine Daiki, pelajar Teiko Junior High School berkulit tan yang hobi bermain basket. Ia hanya ingin kehidupannya tenang tanpa adanya keberadaan sang surai azure. Ia bahkan lebih suka hujan-hujanan dari pada satu payung dengan adik-bermuka-duanya, julukan yang ia berikan kepada adiknya, Aomine Tetsuya.

Setelah sang kakak mengambil jatah makannya, beberpa potong roti, ia bergegas keluar rumah. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Menyusuri jalanan pagi sendirian. Setelah ini ia berencana akan langsung menuju ruang olah raga. Sudah pasti untuk memainkan bola oranye yang ia sukai.

Tetsuya? Ia sudah biasa dengan semua ini. Diabaikan, suatu kondisi dimana keberadaannya tidak dianggap. Ia memang mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan sorot atensi. Hanya saja terkadang ia risih dengan atensi orang banyak, ia hanya risih.

Beberapa lahapan cukup untuk menghabiskan roti di tangan. Tak lupa ia siapkan bekal untuk dirinya makan siang di sekolah. Makanan yang bersisa ia bereskan dan menyimpannya dalam kulkas pendingin. Ia tidak ingin membuang makanan, mubazir.

Setelah mencuci piring dan gelas, ia letakkan celemek yang menggantung di leher di salah satu kursi. Menghirup udara, tahan, melepaskannya bersamaan dengan perasaan kalut pada diri sendiri.

"Tetsuya!" telinga bocah berambut biru menangkap suara yang sangat ia kenal. Seseorang yang biasa membuatnya tersenyum. Yang membuatnya bertahan dengan semua perlakuan kasar dari kakaknya. Yang membuatnya menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Pintu rumah keluarga Aomine kini telah terkunci. Anak bungsu dari keluarga itu tengah berjalan bersama bocah lain bersurai carmel. Ia dengan semangat penuh menceritakan hebatnya pemain-pemain basket yang ia lihat di TV.

"Tetsuya tahu tidak, pemain basket yang bisa menembak dari segala posisi? Ya, itu salah satu atlet favoritku. Ia selalu bisa mencetak angka tanpa kesulitan, hebatkan?" sombong sang caramel sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi putih berderet rapi

Anak berkulit pucat hanya mengangguk. Ia suka mendengarkan temannya berkicau. Ia tak ingin memecah momen nyaman ini. Biarlah dirinya menikmati aliran sungai ini. Karena setiap aliran tidak akan pernah terulang kembali, yang berarti kamu tidak akan bisa mengulang suatu kesempatan, momen dan takdir.

"Tetsuya," panggil Shigehiro lembut khas anak-anak, "Aku ke kelas dulu, nanti isitirahat tunggu aku di atap, OK?" ucapnya dengan membuat simbol tangan. Dijawab 'hai' oleh sang lawan bicara. Setelah itu tercipta jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang akan mengantarnya ke atap, mempertemukan dirinya dengan sahabat karibnya. Orang yang ia anggap sebagai saudara. Jadi jangan heran ketika surai caramel itu memanggil Aomine Tetsuya dengan nama kecilnya.

Selain karena sudah akrab, bocah yang selalu meninggalkan nasi di pipinya itu sungkan kepada kakak Tetsuya, bagaimana jadinya jika ia memanggil Aomine dan yang menoleh adalah Aomine Daikl, bukan adiknya. Bisa-bisa ia diberi jitakan maut oleh pemuda bersurai navy blue itu.

Shigehiro kini tengah duduk di bawah bayangan jarring-jaring kawat, setidaknya panas matahari tidak seberapa menyengat, tidak seperti minggu kemarin, yang pada saat siang harinya dingin masih membelenggu setiap makhluk hidup di bumi. Menepuk-nepuk lantai disampingnya, isyarat agar bocah tale itu duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa Tetsuya?" kepalanya melongok melihat bekal sang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti. Matanya tiba-tiba menyorot bosan. Sayuran-lah yang membuatnya jengkel. Kenapa juga sahabat berhawa tipisnya ini harus membawa sayur, ia tidak suka.

"Tidak jadi," ucap sang caramel cepat. Mengalihkan pandangannya menuju bekalnya sendiri. Dengan cepat melahap lauknya tanpa melihat benda hijau kaya akan zat besi.

Tetsuya sudah biasa dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Ia tahu kebiasaannya, tahu apa yang disukainya, tau apa yang dibencinya. Hampir semua sudut kehidupan sang Shigehiro ia tahu semuanya.

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka, kedua bibir bocah itu masih sibuk mengunyah. Setelah menelan makaknannya, bocah berkulit sawo matang itu menatap laki-laki pucat disampingnya.

"Ne, Tetsuya." Jeda sebentar, yang dipanggil menoleh heran karena tak biasanya mereka mengobrol saat makan siang, lebih tepatnya saat bekal belum terjun habis ke dalam perut.

Mata bocah bermarga Ogirawara itu menatap lantai, hatinya masih ragu. Ia belum terlalu siap dengan apa yang akan ia tanyakan. Meski pertanyaan itu sudah terbenam beberapa hari yang lalu, tiba-tiba bagaikan hantu gentayangan pertanyaan itu kembali lagi, tepatnya saat kakak sahabatnya menyentak sang surai biru sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Ia tahu ia adalah sahabat Aomine Tetsuya, tapi, hei bahkan ia tak tahu kehidupan sang surai biru ketika di rumah. Ia memang sering pergi ke rumahnya, tapi ia tidak melihat cek-cok seperti seminggu yang lalu, saat ia belajar bersama di rumah sahabatnya.

Di hari itu dinginnya musim semi masih terasa hingga matahari bersinggah di atas kepala. Bahkan surai coklat itu harus rela mengenakan pakaian tambahan untuk menghadang dingin yang menusuk. Punggungnya dengan setia dipeluk oleh tas yang berisi buku PR bahasa jepang. Kini ia berdiri dengan tenang di depan rumah seseorang yang akan membantunya menyelesaikan berlembar-lembar PR bahasa jepang.

'Ting, tong'

Bunyi bel menggema rumah keluarga Aomine. Belum ada sahutan, hanya ada sepi senyap yang mengisi rumah bercat biru donker tersebut.

"Oi! Buka pintunya!" sebuah sahutan lirih karena gelombang suaranya yang tak bisa menembus tembok terdengar telinga kecil Shigehiro, dari dalam rumah.

Tiba-tiba pintu coklat dari kayu mahoni itu terbuka, menampakkan bocah azure yang sedang memakai celemek merah. Beberapa butiran keringat terjun bebas tertarik gravitasi. Wajah pucatnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Mungkin ia lelah?

"Doumo, Shigehiro-kun." Sapaan kecil membuatnya kaget. Setidaknya sapaan itu tidak akan membuatnya kaget jika sahabatnya itu muncul selayaknya manusia muncul. Bukan, bukan berarti ia bukan manusia, hanya saja hawa keberadaannya yang tipis membuatnya seperti hantu yang siap mengagetkanmu kapan saja.

Setelah mengelus dada, juga bocah biru yang terkikik geli melihat ekspresinya, menenangkan jantungnya ia pun melepas sepatunya. Mengikuti sang bluenatte masuk ke bagian rumah mewah sederhana, menuju ruang santai.

Ruang santai terletak di bagian samping rumah. Terdapat satu meja tanpa kursi, karena mejanya yang pendek, yang hanya cocok untuk dinikmati dengan duduk di lantai. Di sudut ruangan terdapat akuarium yang di dalamnya ada ikan koi emas yang berenang dengan senangnya. Ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan AC, tapi dimatikan oleh sang pemilik rumah melihat temannya yang memakai pakaian tebal.

Terasnya terdapat dua kursi dan satu meja, menghadap kolam kecil yang berisi ikan yang kebanyakan berwarna putih dan oranye. Di sekeliling kolam tumbuh bambu bonsai berwarna hijau tua dan beberapa yang sudah berwarna kuning. Dua sudut taman terisi oleh bunga sakura yang sedang menggugurkan bunganya.

"Aku akan mengambilkan cemilan," kata sang tuan rumah sebelum pergi. Shigehiro hanya duduk sambil melihat prabotan-prabotan yang ada di ruang santai. Tas sudah teronggok disampingnya, kosong tanpa isi yang berarti. Buku bahasa jepang telah ia keluarkan beserta alat tulis.

Ia masih penasaran dengan seseorang yang tadi menyentak dalam rumah. Yang ia tahu, anggota keluarga Aomine hanya Tetsuya dan ibunya. Tetsuya di rumah sendirian dan setiap pulang sekolah akan mengunjungi ibunya yang tertidur lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Kelopak matanya masih menutupi kornea yang biru, sebiru langit di musim semi.

Ia lihat Tetsuya kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi cemilan. Toples-toples berisi jajanan manis dan asin itu diletakkan dengan hati-hati oleh tangan pucat. Tangan itu kemudian membuka satu persatu toples tersebut.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan Shigehiro-kun," imbuh sang tuan rumah, menyamankan duduk di depan sang tamu. Tetsuya mengambil buku sang sahabat, membukanya pelan, matanya tertuju pada beberapa kanji dan kotak yang harus diisi oleh sahabatnya.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa ia juga tak mengeluarkan buku miliknya, jawabannya jelas. Ia sudah mengerjakan PR itu beberapa hari sebelumnya. Bahasa jepang adalah pelajaran yang sangat-sangat ia senangi. Pelajaran itulah yang membuatnya lancar membaca novel-novel yang sebenarnya belum untuk anak seusianya. Ia sudah mengoleksi belasan novel, dan akan bertambah setiap bulannya.

"Aku tidak akan sungkan Tetsuya," balas bocah yang lebih tinggi dari Tetsuya beberapa centi itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kue kering bertabur coklat padat dari salah satu toples di atas meja. Memakannya dengan lahap sambil melihat sang tutor yang serius dengan bukunya.

"Shigehiro-kun bahkan belum mengerjakan satu nomor pun," ucap sang tutor dengan wajah lelah, apakah itu hanya respon melihat jawaban sang murid yang masih bersih atau memang ia lelah? Shigehiro masih belum terlalu yakin.

Helaan nafas sang tutor membuat Shigehiro tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf Tetsuya, tapi Tetsuya pasti sudah mengerjakan PR itu, semua, itu sudah pasti. Bolehkan aku menyalinnya?" ringisan kecil menyelingi ucapan sang murid.

"Tidak, tidak akan kuberikan Shigehiro-kun. Jika aku memberikannya, maka Shigehiro-kun tidak akan pernah mau belajar bahasa jepang dengan tekun. Dan yang paling buruk adalah Shigehiro-kun akan bergantung padaku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Ucapan itu menohok hati sang sahabat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba seperti orang yang akan jatuh pingsan.

"Tapi Tetsuya akan membantu Shigehiro-kun mengerjakan PR ini." Imbuhnya seraya memberikan buku kepada sang pemiliknya.

"Shigehiro-kun pasti bisa," sang tutor tersenyum cerah sambil memberikan pensil ke tangan surai caramel.

Ucapan polos sahabatnya membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu. Keberuntungan, ya, ia merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Tetsuya. Sahabatnya mengajarkannya tentang perjalanan yang harus ditempuh untuk menggapai sesuatu yang ia impikan.

Shigehiro membalas senyum sang biru. Kemudian mengambil pensilnya.

"Eh, bukan begitu Shigehiro-kun."  
"Loh, bukannya kanji untuk rumah itu begini." Ia mencoret kanji di buku tulisnya. Kemudian menunjukkannya pada sang tutor.

"Bukan begitu. Yang benar begini" Tangan kuroko mengambil pensil yang ada di tangan Shigehiro, kemudian mencoret di atas kertas putih buku sang sahabat.

"Oh…"

Keseruan itu berlanjut hingga tiga jam habis untuk mereka belajar. Keduanya kini tengah bermain batu-kertas-gunting, siapa yang menang boleh memberi perintah kepada yang kalah. Perintahnya tidak boleh terlalu berat, hanya perintah ringan yang tidak berbahaya.

"Batu-kertas-gunting"

"Batu-kertas-gunting"

Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Tetsuya membuat simbol tangan gunting, Shigehiro membuat simbol tangan kertas. Pemenangnya adalah Tetsuya.

Shigehiro tidak habis pikir kenapa dari tadi hanya ia yang kalah dalam permainan sederhana ini. Ia yang terlalu sial atau sahabatnya yang kelewat beruntung.

"Haaah, Tetsuya sudah tidak punya ide lagi." sang baby blue memasang wajah bingung di paras lucunya. Disusul dengan suara 'kruyuuuk' dari sahabatnya. Shigehiro hanya tersenyum malu, Tetsuya menahan tawa agar tidak terdengar sahabatnya.

"OK, perintah selanjutnya adalah Shigehiro-kun harus memakan masakan Tetsuya, ya?" Tetsuya beranjak dari kursi, tempat ia duduk.

"Ya! Aku akan memakannya." Ucap surai coklat dengan semangat.

Beberapa detik kemudian setelah Tetsuya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Shigehiro teringat sesuatu.

"EH, TETSUYA, AKU TIDAK MAU SAYURAN" teriakan Shigehiro sangat keras, memunculkan mimik panik di wajah. Ia tadi melihat Tetsuya pergi dengan senyuman yang misterius, ia menyebutnya begitu karena ia tak tahu sebab Tetsuya tersenyum.

Menit-menit menunggu sahabatnya kembali adalah menit-menit yang sangat mendebarkan untuknya. Ia tak mau melihat benda hijau itu lagi. ia benci rasa pahit yang menjelajah lidahnya. Membuatnya memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Setelah menunggu dengan degupan yang tak karuan ritmenya. Tetsuya membawa nampan berisi dua mangkok ramen. Diatasnya mengepul uap-uap hangat. Naruto dan menma menghiasi ramen tersebut. Beberapa sosis terpotong acak menyembul diantara rimbunnya mie.

"Silahkan dinikmati Shigehiro-kun." Sang blunatte kembali ke dapur tanpa menjamah ramennya sama sekali. Uap masih mengepul, pasti ia akan mengambil teh atau minuman lainnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu Tetsuya tak kunjung kembali. Rasa khawatir itu terus menjalar ke dalam pikiran. Hingga pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi isi kepalanya.

'Prang'

Suara pecahan terdengar dari dalam rumah. Mungkinkah itu dari dapur tempat Tetsuya sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu. Shigehiro yang ada di teras ruang santai semakin gusar. Ramen yang masih setengah ia tinggalkan.

Mungkin Tetsuya ceroboh dan menjatuhkan gelas secara tidak sengaja. Tapi itu sangat tidak cocok sekali dengan kepribadiannya yang ia kenal sebagai orang yang sangat hati-hati. Jadi tidak mungkin jika suara pecahan kaca itu berasal dari tangan seorang Tetsuya.

Saat ia sampai di pintu yang akan mengeluarkannya dari ruang santai ia mendengar suatu pembicaraan. Suara seseorang yang sangat berat tengah beradu suara dengan suara Tetsuya yang sedikit tergagap dan merintih.

"Kau buta ya?! Jelas-jelas kau bisa melihat aku sedang berjalan untuk mengambil makanan di kulkas. Minggirlah dari jalanku."

"Dan kau lihat! Lihat itu! Pakianku sekarang berubah menjadi warna kuning! Dasar pembawa sial!"

Sentakan keras itu sampai di telinga Shigehiro. Hatinya mengecil tiba-tiba, ia takut. Siapa orang bersuara rendah yang berani membentak Tetsuya. Ia tak tahu, meskipun ia tak mau tahu tapi ia akan tetap ingin mengetahuinya. Ia dengar langkah kaki melewati ruang santai, suara itu semakin melemah dan hilang seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

Shigehiro dengan hati-hati berjalan ke arah dapur. Mencoba mengendap-endap tanpa suara. Berharap agar seseorang yang menyentak Tetsuya tidak bertemu dengannya. Jujur ia masih takut. Meski pun ia tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan seseorang tadi, tapi ia hanya anak-anak yang akan menangis ketika dibentak seseorang.

Ia masih ingat letak dapur, tak jauh dari ruang santai. Hanya sepuluh langkah maka kau akan mendapati dapur minimalis yang kaya akan bahan makanan.

Mata coklat Shigehiro mengintip dari lorong, mengintip sedikit ke dalam dapur. Iris sewarna almond itu membelalak lebar, melihat sahabatnya meringis memegang tangan kirinya.

Ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam dapur. berjongkok di depan Tetsuya, ikut memunguti pecahan teko yang berisi air teh yang masih panas. Iris aquamarine itu melihat setiap gerak-gerik Shigehiro.

"Aku akan membereskannya Shigehiro-kun, lebih baik Shigehiro-kun ke- AH" Tangan pucat Tetsuya berdarah akibat terkena kaca. Tangan kirinya pun cedera seperti terkena benda panas, Shigehiro menebak bahwa isi dari tekolah yang membuat tangan sahabatnya melepuh. Tak seberapa parah tapi jika dilihat pasti itu terasa sakit.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Tetsuya. Aku yang akan membereskan pecahan kaca ini. Kamu duduk dulu di kursi ini," titah Shigehiro sambil menunjuk kursi di dapur.

Sayangnya, Tetsuya memang dibekali dengan kekeraskepalaan yang sangat melekat hebat kepada dirinya. Ia tak mengindahkan perkataan sahabatnya. Jika begitu terus pasti tangan Tetsuya akan semakin sakit, batin Shigehiro melihat Tetsuya kembali memunguti pecahan kaca.

"Tetsuya, jika kamu masih memunguti kaca aku tidak akan menjadi teman Tetsuya," Shigehiro berlagak marah dengan berdiri bersendekap dan menolehkan kepala acuh. Cara ini pasti akan berhasil, batin Shigehiro.

Tetsuya mulai berhenti, tangan pucatnya meletakkan kembali kaca yang ia punguti. Dari sudut matanya Shigehiro bisa melihat air bening yang meleh turun ke pipi. Punggung kecil itu bergetar kecil. Isakan tak tertahankan keluar dari bibir kecil Tetsuya.

"Jangan…"

"Jangan…"

"Jangan…"

Gumaman itu semakin membuat Shigehiro merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia katakana beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Tetsuya. Merengkuh tubuh kecil itu ke pelukan hangatnya.

"Jangan berehenti menjadi teman Tetsuya. Hanya Shigehiro-kun yang mau jadi teman Tetsuya. Jangan berhenti menjadi teman Tetsuya, Tetsuya akan menuruti apa yang Shigehiro-kun katakan."

Tangisan bocah beriris aqua itu pecah, tangisan itu terdengar seperti alunan melodi kesedihan. Sesenggukan kecil masih menyertai nafas Tetsuya. Tangisannya begitu pelan, Shigehiro yakin hanya ia yang mendengar tangisan ini.

Ia memeluk kuroko yang terduduk dari belakang. Ia rengkuh erat tubuh kecil itu. Seakan-akan apabila ia melepaskan pelukan itu hanya akan tersisa debu yang terbang bersama angin.

"Ya, aku akan selalu bersama Tetsuya. Aku akan menjadi teman Tetsuya selamanya jadi jangan menangis. Aku hanya ingin Tetsuya duduk, agar Tetsuya merasa baikan. Bukanakah teman tidak akan rela jika temannya kesakitan?" tangan coklat Shigehiro menuntun sosok rapuh disampingnya menuju salah satu kursi dapur. Mendengar pertanyaan Shigehiro Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang basuh tangan kiri Tetsuya dengan air dari watafle selama lima menit, akan aku ambilkan kursi." Shigehiro mengambil kursi dapur, mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya di dekat wastafle.

"Kotak P3K ada dimana Tetsuya?" Tanya Shigehiro selagi menyeka darah yang keluar dari tangan pucat sahabatnya. Liquid merah itu masih menyembul keluar dari celah luka.

"Ada di kotak dekat kulkas itu," Tetsuya menunjuk sebuah kotak putih yang terdapat di dalam lemari sebelah kulkas. Ia mengambil kursi, berdiri di atasnya. Hap, kotak putih itu kini telah berada di tangannya.

Lima menit telah berlalu, kini saatnya Tetsuya untuk mematikan kerannya. Tapi Shigehiro tak kunjung mendengar keran yang berhenti. Shigehiro merasa dirinya begitu bodoh, tangan kanan Tetsuya terkena pecahan kaca, tangan kiri terkena air panas, bagaimana bisa ia mematikan keran itu.

Sadar akan kesalahannya ia pun mematikan keran tersebut. Menyuruh lelaki bersurai azure itu turun dari kursi dan memindahkan kursi itu mendekati meja makan. Di atas meja makan telah tersedia kotak P3K yang akan memberikan perwatan pada luka-lukanya.

Shigehiro mengambil antibiotic dari kotak putih itu, kemudian memberikannya ke atas luka sebab air panas di tangan Tetsuya. Ia juga meneteskan antibiotic di atas luka sayatan kaca yang telah bersih dari darah, karena sebelumnya Tetsuya juga memberiskannnya dengan air keran.

Kini Shigehiro tengah membalut jari telunjuk tangan kanan Tetsuya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ini bukanlah pengalaman pertamanya, ia juga pernah terluka seperti itu, jadi ia bisa mengatasinya. Di sekolah ia juga mengikuti jam tambahan kesehatan. Disana ia diajarakan untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama.

"Tadi," jeda sebentar. Deru nafas sang surai almond terdengar dengan jelas oleh telinga Tetsuya. Nafas yang tercekat, seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu. Apakah Shigehiro-kun takut? Batin Tetsuya.

"siapa?"

"Itu Daiki-nii. Shigehiro-kun baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya ya? Padahal Daiki-nii sudah berada di rumah ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu, tapi Shigehiro-kun belum pernah melihatnya. Terdengar aneh sih jika mengingat Shigehiro-kun sahabatku tapi tidak tau Daiki-nii, tapi Daiki-nii memang sering pulang malam, katanya ia latihan basket di sekolah."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti dua bocah di dapur rumah keluarga Aomine. Tidak ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan, tapi mereka berdua nyaman dengan ini. Tetsuya masih dilayani oleh Shigehiro, perban putih sedang dililitkan Shigehiro ke jari telunjuk sang baby-blue.

"Tetsuya harus minta maaf pada Daiki-nii, karena Tetsuya, baju Daiki-nii jadi kotor. Tapi sepertinya untuk malam ini Tetsuya tidak bisa mencuci baju. Tangan Tetsuya masih sakit." Surai biru mengucapkannya seraya turun dari kursi.

"Sebelumnya aku mau pamit pulang dulu Tetsuya, hari sudah sore. Orang tuaku pasti khawatir karena aku belum juga pulang." Shigehiro mengambil kotak P3K dan meletakkannya ke dalam lemari disamping kulkas.

Setelah itu Shigehiro bergegas memunguti bukunya di ruang santai. Pensil, buku, dan penghapus sudah masuk ke dalam ranselnya. Tak lupa membereskan ramen yang ada di meja teras.

"Sampai besok, Tetsuya," tangan kecilnya melambai kepada bocah berkulit pucat yang terlihat lelah.

Shigehiro yakin sekali saat itu ia melihat tangan kecil Tetsuya terlihat lebih pucat dari seperti biasanya, pasti ia yang mencuci baju-baju yang ada di rumah. Semenjak kejadian itu ia jadi penasaran dengan kehidupan Tetsuya yang masih tersembunyi dibalik tirai takdir, ia hanya bisa berharap agar tabir itu terbuka untuknya.

"Tetsuya," Shigehiro hanya terus menatap surai baby-blue. Pikirannya terlihat sedang melayang di sekitar kepalanya.

"Ya, Shigehiro-kun?" Tetsuya hanya bingung terhadap sikap sahabatnya ini. Tadi ia memanggilnya, di tengah-tengah acara makan bekal di atap. Sekarang ia memanggilnya lagi, tapi tak segera kata-kata keluar dari bibir sang iris almond.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Tetsuya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akan lebih baik jika ia mencari tahu sendiri apa yang ingin ia tahu.

- **To Be Continue** -

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Judul** : Just You

 **Genre** : Family and Drama

 **Rate** : K+

 **Warning** : Slow building conflict, Dramatic, AoKuro!Sibling

 **Desclimer :** Kei (Author) **bukan pemilik** karakater dari Kuroko no Basuke. Kei (Author) **hanya** **membuat** jalan cerita fanfiksi berjudul "Onii-san".

- **Chapter 2** -

- **"Piece of Past"** -

Malam begitu sunyi hingga mampu melahap eksistensi seorang bocah bersurai bluenatte. Bocah dengan tinggi tak sampai 150 cm itu berjalan dengan tenang menuju salah satu ruangan di rumahnya. Kaki kecilnya menapak lantai dingin, demi melihat saudara kandungnya yang terpaut sekitar 8 tahun.

Ditangannya sudah ada selimut sewarna langit malam. Selimut itu ia peluk juga guna untuk mengurangi dinginnya malam ini.

Pintu terbuka oleh tangan kecil seorang bocah. Tidak ada suara yang tercipta, hanya suara lembut tapak kaki yang menahan dingin lantai. Berjalan mendekati sesosok surai navy-blue yang sedang meringkuk dengan bantal dan guling yang tidak beraturan.

Iris azure itu menatap sayu pada eksistensi seorang pemuda berkulit tan. Hanya menatapnya dalam sendu, menerka apakah iris navy-blue itu akan terbuka untuknya?memberikan semangat kepadanya. Memberikan kembali senyuman yang dulu selalu diberikan padanya.

Juluran tangan kecil memberikan proteksi dari rasa dingin di atas tubuh pemuda yang diketahui sebagai kakaknya. Menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang dulu sering dijadikan sebuah benda keberuntungan, yang dipercaya oleh sang surai navie-blue dapat mengusir mimpi buruk dari bunga tidurnya.

Tetsuya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kamar tidur kakaknya setiap malam dini hari. Memastikan eksistensi sang kakak tidak absen dari rumah keluarga Aomine. Ia melakukannya karena ia menyayangi kakaknya, dan ia tidak ingin kejadian seperti bulan yang lalu terulang, menyebabkan Tetsuya kecil memendam perasaan sedih yang amat menyedihkan.

"Tetsu…"

Sebuah suara keluar dari mulut remaja berkulit tan, menyebabkan bocah bernama Tetsuya mengehentikan langkahnya. Menunggu, apakah benar tadi kakak yang selalu memberikan perlakuan kasar kepadanya menyebut namanya. Mulut itu kembali terucap,

"pergilah,"

Sebuah sentakan kecil terasa di dada Tetsuya . Jemari kecilnya meremas piama bagian dada. Tertohok hatinya oleh ucapan dari kakaknya pada saat ia berharap namanya disebut. Jemari itu belum terbuka, terus meremas bagian tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ia tidak berharap lebih. Posisinya ia berikan kepada bola oranye untuk menemani waktu senggang sang kakak. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang disayangi kakaknya. Ia juga tidak mengharap perkataan manis keluar dari kedua bibir kakaknya.

Ia hanya berharap sang remaja berkulit tan itu mengakui eksistensi dirinya, tidak berharap lebih dari itu.

Serasa energinya telah menguap habis karena kata-kata dari kakaknya. Ia tahu jika perkataan itu tidak diucapkan dalam keadaan sadar. Malah itu masalahnya, itu membuktikan jika kakaknya sangat tidak ingin keberadaannya di sini, di dalam rumah Aomine, di kehidupan seorang Aomine Daiki.

Kaki kecilnya melemas, mengantar tubuh itu kembali kekamarnya. Mengantarkan dirinya untuk terlelap dalam mimpi. Dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan kakak yang mengakui dirinya. Tapi, sayangnya itu hanya mimpi, bunga tidur yang tak mungkin menjadi kenyataan.

-o-

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak memakainya!" suara berat membumbung ke langit-langit rumah. Suara keras itu sarat akan emosi yang terbakar, layaknya batu bara menyala yang ditiup angin.

"Kau bahkan tidak layak untuk menyentuhnya, bedebah," kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir seorang Aomine Daiki. Wajahnya yang gelap terlihat memerah. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil sebuah topi dari kepala bersurai biru.

Surai biru itu hanya diam, menatap topi yang beberapa menit lalu bertengger di kepalanya. Sungguh, tak pantaskah ia memakai peninggalan ayahnya? Tetsuya hanya menunduk. Hentakan kaki terdengar, Aomine Daiki telah pergi, kemudian terdengar suara pintu depan tertutup.

Tetes demi tetes keringat menuruni pelipis putihnya, tangan pucat sedikit keriput –karena terlalu lama bergelut dengan air sabun- menyeka.

Menghirup nafas dalam,

 _'Ini belum seberapa'_

menahannya sedikit lama, mengumpulkan seluruh emosi dalam dada,

 _'dari apa yang pernah ku perbuat pada Daiki-nii_ '

mengeluarkannya dengan pelan.

' _Tetsuya harus bertahan. Semua akan kembali seperti semula.'_

Kaki kecil itu melangkah menuju dapur, dimana ia bisa mendapat segelas air putih. Menenggaknya perlahan, tentunya dengan duduk di salah satu kursi dapur, kemudian kembali menuju kamar mandi.

Pakaian-pakaian basah yang sudah diperas terlihat menumpuk di dalam bak kecil berdiameter 70 sentimeter. Merubah pakaian kotor menjadi pakaian yang layak pakai membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam. Tangan ringkihnya sedikit mengeriput karena terlalu lama berkutat dengan air sabun.

Iris azure itu menatap sebentar ke arah bak berisi pakaian itu, bersiap mengangkatnya. Otot polos lengan kecil Tetsuya kini berkontraksi, menahan beban berat kumpulan sandang basah, mengantarnya menuju belakang rumah untuk menjemurnya.

Sebuah ketokan pintu mengehentikan langkah kakinya menuju bagian belakang rumah, mengira-ngira siapa gerangan yang bertamu di siang yang sedikit panas ini. Ia letakkan bak bundar, berjalan menuju pintu rumah, menemui surai caramel yang menunggu dibalik gerbang.

"Shigehiro _-kun_?" gumam bocah pucat pelan. Kakinya bergegas membuka gerbang berlapis cat putih, mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk. Wajahnya menatap Shigehiro heran, jarang-jarang sahabatnya pergi ke rumahnya di siang hari Minggu.

"Ada perlu apa Shigehiro _-kun_ ke rumah Tetsuya?" ucapnya sambil berjalan bersama masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Memang tidak boleh ya seorang teman pergi berkunjung ke rumah temannya?" tanyanya balik, tak memberikan jawaban. Hanya memberikan sebuah balasan berupa pertanyaan plus cengiran lebar.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk, mencoba mengerti. Ia tuntun tamunya menuju ruang santai, tempat ia dan temannya biasa menghabiskan waktu di rumah sederhana milik keluarga Aomine.

"Shigehiro _-kun_ tunggu di sini dulu, Tetsuya ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan sebentar." Sebuah minuman kemasan kini berdiri kokoh di atas meja, khusus untuk sang tamu.

Tangan kecoklatan milik Shigehiro menangkap lengan kecil Tetsuya. Menahannya agar tak segera pergi.

"Boleh aku ikut dengan Tetsuya?" Tanya Shigehiro. Membuat surai biru berpikir sejenak. Kemuidian hanya mengangguk setuju.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju dapur. Tetsuya mengambil kembali bak yang sebelumnya ia letakkan dekat pintu dapur. Tangan kecil sang aquamerin merasa bebannya berkurang ketika sahabatnya ikut mengangkat bak berisi pakaian siap jemur.

"Ayo!" ia yakinkan Tetsuya dengan senyumannya.

"Hm!"

Keduanya kini menanggung beban yang sama. Berjalan berdampingan menuju belakang rumah.

Bagian belakang rumah keluarga Aomine cukup luas. Cukup untuk dijadikan lokasi pesta berbaque. Terlihat hijau dengan alas rumput pendek mejalar. Beberapa pohon terlihat di tanam di tepi lahan.

"Shigehiro _-kun_ tunggu disini dulu. Tetsuya mau menjemur." Setelah berucap, Tetsuya menjemur pakaian juga beberapa kali memeras beberapa pakaian yang masih terlalu banyak air.

Sinar UV menyengat kulit putih Tetsuya, menyebabkan garam berwujud cairan membasahi punggung tubuhnya. Menyeka keringat, mengangkat bak yang sudah kosong dari pakaian.

"Ayo masuk Shigehiro _-kun_ , Tetsuya sudah selesai," Tetsuya menyadarkan sang surai almond dari lamunan singkatnya. Ikut berdiri dan mengekor pada tuan rumah.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas rumah terakhir yang ada di list Aomine Tetsuya, ia sudah siap untuk bermain dengan teman dekatnya.

Hari Minggu seorang Aomine Tetsuya tidak berakhir sesepi biasanya.

-o-

 _3 tahun yang lalu di musim semi_

Hari itu, di siang yang begitu mencekam, beberapa awan kini telah menutupi sang raja siang. Membuat cahayanya tak bisa menyinari bagian bumi Tokyo. Rintik hujan membasahi jalan, aroma khas hujan pun tercium.

Pria berumur kepala tiga kini tengah menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki yang berjalan menggunakan payung. Ia membiarkan dirinya disebu oleh tetes demi tetes dinginnya air hujan.

Pakaian putihnya membentuk tubuhnya, tas selempang tak ia pedulikan terbasahi oleh liquid bening yang turun setiap musim semi. Jalannya begitu cepat, hingga terkesan beralri. Di pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu atensi.

Setiap butiran air hujan seperti menghalanginya untuk mencapai tempat di mana sang anak tengah menunggu. Dimana sang anak membutuhkan tangannya untuk membawanya pulang.

Sekitar dua jam yang lalu anaknya pamit untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Berbekal tas kecil berisi beberapa mainan ia pun berangkat, ia lupa membawa payung atau pun jas hujan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Tetsuya baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, kata dokter ia terkena tifus karena makannya kurang teratur.

Justifikasi dari sang doter membuatnya tambah khwatir dengan Tetsuya-nya. Ia tak ingin anaknya diculik atau apapun kejadian buruk. Ia tak menginginkan itu.

Mata biru khas keluarga Aominenya melihat bocah yang sedang menyebrang zebracross. Traffic light pada saat itu berwarna merah, dan sepersekian detik lagi akan berubah warna hijau didahului oranye. Deruan suara motor tedengar nyaring membelah rintikan hujan.

Motor merah itu menuju sosok kecil berambut biru tale. Sepertinya pengendara motor berwarna merah itu tidak mengetahui ada yang sedang menyabrang di garis putih. Pandangannya sedang terhalang oleh butiran hujan.

'Brak'

Tubuh besar tertabrak motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan sekitar 90 km/jam. Tubuhnya terpelanting hingga taman kecil yang ada di tepi jalan. Benturan keras membuat darah keluar dari belakang kepalanya. Tubuhnya tertutupi rimbunnya semak-semak.

Perhatian para pengendara kemudian terfokuskan pada korban tabrak lari tersebut. Seorang berambut hitam segera menelpon ambulan agar segera datang. Lalu lintas dijalan itu tiba-tiba macet. Tak ada yang berani melewati jalan tempat kejadian kecelakaan. Polisi telah memberi selotip kuning, tanda orang yang tidak mempunyai kepentingan tidak boleh masuk ke area tersebut.

Sedangkan bocah biru yang tadi terjungkal berlawanan arah dengan sang penyelamat kini tengah menatap ayahnya, di dalam ambulan. Lututnya terlihat berdarah karena tergesek oleh aspal.

Perihnya tak terasa. Ia seperti mati rasa. Mata hanya tertuju pada sang ayah. Tangan kecil menggenggam tangan besarnya, berharap bisa memberikan kehidupan.

Bocah itu menunduk. Mata aquanya tertutup oleh surai blunatte. Dimana ia menyembunyikan kerutan penyesalan.

.

Seorang anak bersurai navy kembali menyeka air matanya. Di pagi yang cerah. Dimana semua orang berpakaian hitam. Memberikan kata-kata berduka cita kepada dirnya dan adiknya.

Pemakaman berlangsung dengan khidmat. Semua orang tahu dengan orang itu. Orang yang belum beberapa lama menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian. Karena pengabdiannya kepada Negara yang begitu mendalam.

Kini ia terbujur kaku. Meninggalkan keluarganya dalam keadaan yang rapuh, tak ada pilar yang menyangga. Karena ibu mereka juga tidak bisa menemani mereka. Sosok yang sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan kini tengah berdiam di rumah sakit, dengan bantuan alat-alat canggih yang selalu membantunya hidup.

Tanah yang belum kering itu kini dipenuhi oleh karangan bunga. Berbagai warna menghiasi tempat terakhir ayahnya. Tempat dimana orang yang paling anak berambut navi sayangi akan berdiam diri. Tak akan pernah kembali menyapanya, memberinya kasih sayang, memberinya tepukan hangat. Ia kehilangan itu semua.

Beberapa kali ia membersihkan hidungnya dengan tisu yang dibawa adiknya. Adiknya tak meneteskan airmata. Tapi tercetak jelas matanya yang memerah.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Rumah keluarga Aomine begitu sepi. Rumah sederhana itu kini hanya ditinggali dua bocah, tanpa pengawasan.

Sebelumnya –lebih tepatnya tiga hari sektelah kematian ayahnya- ada seseorang yang ingin mengadopsi mereka berdua, tapi Tetsuya menolak. Ia tahu perasaan kakaknya. Ia juga masih memiliki ibu yang masih 'tidur' di rumah sakit.

Meskipun begitu, tetap ada saja orang yang –dengan paksa- ikut dalam masalah keluarga mereka. Sosok itu adalah Kyoshi Teppei. Mahasiswa fakultas pertanian yang sedang menginjak semester dua. Ia tinggal di samping rumah Aomine.

Pemuda itu tinggal sendiri, rumah yang ia tinggali adalah rumah yang dibeli ayahnya beberapa tahun silam. Kata(ayah)nya rumah itu digunakan untuk persinggahan di Tokyo apabila ada keperluan bisnis di kota besar tersebut.

Setiap pagi ia selalu mengawasi rumah tetangganya itu. Bila kebetulan bertatap muka dengan Aomine bungsu ia akan menyapanya dan mengantarnya sekolah, jalannya searah, kata pemuda bersurai coklat muda tersebut.

Keberadaan Kyoshi sangat berarti bagi Tetsuya. Ia sering menemani ketika Tetsuya belajar. Ia juga mau mengantarkannya belanja, bukan bahan untuk memasak, tapi keperluan sekolah.

Kyoshi tahu betul siapa yang sering mengirimi Aomine bersaudara itu makanan. Dia adalah rekan setim Aomine Shiro saat bekerja di kepolisian. Mereka berteman dekat, bahkan Kyoshi pernah tak sengaja dengar, kedua polisi itu berbicara tentang perjodohan anak mereka. Mengingat kedua anak mereka masih belia, itu terdengar seperti obrolan kakek-kakek.

Selain mendapat mendapat uluran tangan dari sahabat sang ayah, Aomine bersaudara juga mendapat uang dari Negara. Setidaknya uang itu cukup untuk kehidupan mereka sehari-hari dan uang sekolah.

Kyoshi lah yang mendapatkan amanah untuk mengatur pengeluaran mereka berdua. Memang ia orang luar, tapi sebelum ayahnya meninggal Kyoshi juga sering bermain di rumah Aomine. Sebenarnya bukan hanya bermain, tapi juga untuk membantu belajar sang sulung.

Setelah kematian kepala kepolisian itu Kyoshi masih memberikan les pada Daiki. Juga memberikan sedikit pengajaran pada Tetsuya, mengingat bocah bersurai bluenatte itu sekarang masih kelas 3 SD.

Tapi Kyoshi tahu ada yang berubah. Sikap Daiki selama beberapa hari ini sangat aneh. Ia begitu pendiam. Tugas-tugas yang ia berikan juga belum dikerjakan. Tidak seperti biasanya, tatapannya sayu, kosong, ia seperti bukan Daiki yang ceria dan jahil.

Sikap Daiki yang berubah juga mempengaruhi sang adik. Aomine bungsu biasanya sering sekali tersenyum dan mudah untuk tertawa. Tapi setelah Daiki berubah, Tetsuya juga berubah.

Kyoshi yakin orang yang tak begitu mengenal mereka pasti akan berkata tidak ada yang berubah. Padahal sebuah ombak besar sedang mengombang-ambingkan kapal keluarga Aomine setelah kehilangan nahkodanya.

Kyoshi berharap keterkejutan mereka atas kematian sang ayah segera memudar. Melihat anak-anak lebih pendiam dengan tatapan sayu membuat dirinya iba. Ia sudah menganggap kedua anak pasangan Aomine Shiro dan Aomine Tetsuna sebagai adiknya. Ia sudah kenal mereka sejak lama.

.

Suatu malam, sebulan setelah kematian Aomine Shiro, keributan bisa ia dengar dari teras rumahnya, dimana ia sedang mengerjakan laporan praktikum dari dosennya.

Ia mendengar kaca yang pecah, gaduhnya benda berat yang saling berbenturan dari rumah Aomine. Segera ia masukkan laptop dan tasnya ke dalam rumah, kemudian berlari menuju kediaman Aomine bersaudara.

Seperti biasa, jam tujuh gerbang rumah mereka belum dikunci, Kyoshi bisa dengan mudah masuk ke tempat tinggal dua murid lesnya. Kakinya bergerak cepat, meniti tangga menuju lantai atas.

Saat sampai di atas, iris coconutnya menemukan surai baby-blue berdiri di depan pintu, pintu kamar milik sang kakak. Segera ia hampiri sosok kecil itu. Kyoshi ikut menunduk melihat surai biru itu menutupi iris aquamarine-nya. Terlihat linangan air mata mengumpul di dagunya, menetes seiring pundaknya yang terus berguncang. Yah, ia menangis tanpa suara.

"PERGI! DASAR PEMBUNUH! GARA-GARA KAU AYAH MENINGGALKANKU. KAU TELAH MEREBUTNYA DARIKU. PERGI!"

Sebuah teriakan menyahut dari dalam kamar. Kyoshi bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Apakah ia harus menenangkan Aomine atau menenangkan sang Baby-blue.

'tok, tok' jemari Kyoshi mengetuk pintu itu pelan.

"Daiki _-kun_ , boleh Kyoshi _-nii_ masuk?"

Tak ada sahutan. Teriakan dan suara barang-barang berjatuhan kini telah lenyap. Tak ada suara gaduh lagi. Malam yang senyap kini kembali duduk di tahtanya.

"Tidak, biarkan aku sendiri," suara Daiki yang serak menyahut, nafasnya terengah-engah, kelelahan karena berteriak. Pintu itu tak akan terbuka. Aomine Daiki terkenal keras kepala.

"Baiklah. Tenangkan dirimu Daiki _-kun_ ," tangan besarnya menggamit tangan kecil Tetsuya. Sembab, terasa sekali tangan kecil itu sangat basah oleh air mata. Mata birunya ia sembunyikan dibalik poninya.

Keduanya –Kyoshi dan Tetsuya- kini telah duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Manik coconut-nya menatap lekat bocah kelas 3 SD yang sedang menyeruput susu hangat. Beberapa sesenggukan masih ia lihat di pundak.

Susu itu tandas. Terlihat sekali wajah lelah terpampang di paras mungil Tetsuya. Mata sembabnya menatap gelas itu sayu, menunduk tak ingin melihat mata sosok yang dianggapnya kakak sendiri.

"Tetsuya mau tidur?" tawar Kyoshi.

Bocah itu mengangguk setuju, turun dari kursi, tangan besar Kyoshi menggamit tangan kecil Tetsuya. Ia sudah siap untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Tetsuya jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Daiki _-kun_ , ya! Daiki _-kun_ tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya. Kakak Tetsuya sedang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya karena bersedih." Ditariknya selimut agar menutupi tubuh kecil bocah berambut biru.

"Rasa sakit yang Tetsuya rasakan hanya sementara. **Tetap tersenyum! untuk kebahagiaan Tetsuya dan Daiki** _ **-kun**_ **.** "

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Daiki jarang lagi mengikuti les yang diberikan oleh Kyoshi. Bukan karena ia pergi ke tempat yang tidak jelas. Ia mengurung dirinya dalam kamar. Semua tugas yang diberikan Kyoshi sudah dibabat habis dalam satu lembar kertas.

Daiki sebenarnya memang anak yang cerdas. Otaknya bisa dengan mudah memahami pola-pola soal dan konsep baru yang Kyoshi ajarkan.

Meski begitu, Kyoshi tetap mengkhawatirkannya. Dia masih bocah SMP, baru masuk beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebuah sekolah yang terkenal dengan prestasi basketnya, SMP Teiko.

Ia juga tidak pernah membawa temannya berkunjung ke rumahnya. Ia seperti kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya. Ia seperti mayat berjalan, tak punya tujuan kecuali kematian yang menjemput.

Kyoshi berharap Daiki segera menmukan teman yang berarti bagi dirinya. Agar ia kembali terisi, karena sekarang ia hanyalah botol kosong.

Tapi, menurut pengamatannya ia segera membaik ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Daiki membawa bola karet oranye di tangan. Ia mau belajar lagi, ia mau mau bermain dan pulang malam. Pulang malam bukan karena bermain, tapi latihan basket yang sudah dijadwalkan guna memenangkan turnamen basket.

Beberapa kali ia mengajak anak berkulit dim itu bermain basket di lapangan umum. Kyoshi memang tak terlalu mahir bermain basket, tapi setidaknya saat SMA dulu ia ikut ekstra basket.

"Wow, Kyoshi _-nii_ hebat. Aku tak tahu Kyoshi _-nii_ juga bisa bermain basket." Ucap Daiki melihat Kyoshi dunk bebera waktu yang lalu.

Kyoshi hanya membalas pujian itu dengan senyuman. Setidaknya ia sekarang sudah mendapat senyuman itu lagi. Tak akan ia lepas apa yang sudah ia genggam.

Mereka berdua tak tahu Tetsuya yang sedang duduk di bangku di luar lapangan berjaring kawat itu. Mata birunya menatap mereka-coconut dan navy-blue-, bibirnya tersenyum. Setidaknya sekarang kakaknya sudah bisa tersenyum.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia selalu menghindari kakaknya. Ia tak ingin keberadaannya diketahui. Ia hanya ingin mengawasinya, dari jauh. Ikut tersenyum ketika bibir remaja dim itu melengkung ke atas.

Ia juga bersyukur tak ada dari mereka yang mengetahui ia mengituki mereka diam-diam. Ketika mereka istirahat, duduk di luar garis lapangan basket, kaki kecilnya akan segera berlari pulang ke rumah.

'Setidaknya senyuman kakak kembali'

.

"Jangan sentuh barang apa pun!" desis Aomine Daiki dengan suara seraknya.

Tangan kecil Tetsuya dengan lincah dan telaten membersihkan kamar sang kakak. Biasanya kamar ini tak sekotor dan seberantakan hari ini, meskipun biasanya tempat kakaknya tidur ini juga kotor dan berantakan. Ini dikarenakan Daiki sakit, suhu tubuhnya tinggi, ia harus istirahat untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Aomine sampai di rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Ia lupa membawa jas hujan yang biasa ia pakai karena jas hujan itu sedang di keringkan di halaman belakang rumah.

Setelah membersihkan kamar Daiki dari baju kotor, kertas, kemasan plastik, dan beberapa barang kotor lainnya, sosok kecil itu membawa sampah itu dalam kresek terpisah menuju dapur.

Setelah membuang 'sampah' pada masing-masing tempatnya. Ia membuat susu panas. Ia pikir Daiki _-nii_ -nya butuh minuman hangat guna meringankan pusing. Ia letakkan gelas berisi minuman berwarna putih itu di atas nampan, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar sang kakak.

'tok, tok' tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Sunyi dan sepi melapisi kamar sang navy-blue.

Perlahan Tetsuya membuka pintu, ia ringankan langkahya agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Berjalan pelan, meletakkan segelas susu di atas meja.

Aomine Daiki sedang tertidur.

Setelah meletakkan susu dan nampan di atas meja, tubuhnya ia bawa mendekat menuju ranjang kakaknya. Tangan kirinya menggantung ke bawah, sejajar dengan kolong tidur.

Tangan putih Tetsuya menggenggam tangan dim yang panas. Matanya sedikit melebar, ia tak menyangka tubuh kakaknya akan sepanas ini. Dalam diam ia menyesal kepada dirinya sendiri, 'kenapa aku tidak menyiapkan jas hujan sebelum Daiki _-nii_ berangkat? Bodohnya diriku,' batin Tetsuya sedih.

'Sret'

Tangan tan itu kini telah ditarik oleh sang pemilik. Kelopaknya masih menutupi iris dark-bluenya.

Tetsuya hanya menggenggam udara kosong. Menatap tangan kuat yang biasa mengelus rambutnya, dulu.

'Setidaknya Daiki _-nii_ tidak meninggalkanku. Tetsuya harus kuat.'

- **To Be Continue** -

 **Author Note** :

Saya sampaikan terima kasih untuk reviewer yang telah menyisihkan waktunya untuk author. Memberikan semangat dan saran. Saya sangat menghargai review teman-teman semua.

Di chapter ini memang hampir seluruhnya, sekitar tiga per empat, bagiannya adalah flashback. Saya beri bocoran sedikit, sebenarnya flashbacknya belum diceritakan semua. Eh sudah tahu? Saya memang suka membuat cerita 'nggantung'. Tapi sepertinya pemotongan flashbacknya kurang tepat, ya?

Saya sangat berharap mendapat respon dari pembaca. Bisa berupa review, PM, atau pesan di FB(Aki: gambarnya Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len). Akhir kata, saya mohon undur diri.

Bye

 **Kei**

(16 Maret 2016)


End file.
